Alpha-13 Ember
"Would you shoot them Ember, the jedi?" "I cannot say. Orders are our key to living, but morality comes in as well" -Commander Storm and Ember on the future. Born in 42 BBY, A13 Ember was an Alpha-Class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ember was in command of Blue Talon Legion and later the 5th Elite Sector Army. His Jedi Generals were Kaja Tallan and the Togruta padawan, Adhektara Valena. He was a motivated, honest and strong soldier, though he had an emotional side to him as well, especially concerning the choice of duty or love. This hampered his ability to follow orders in his life, though he tried to do his best. Ember had many brothers, but his best comrades in arms were Commanders Kane, Storm, Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Torrent and Blade. Biography Clone Training and joining the Grand Army of the Republic Born as an Alpha class Advanced Recon Commando, an elite clone of Jango Fett, Ember went through an intense training regimen that encompassed training of ingenuity, fighting in adverse situations, and survival. After years and years, Ember graduated from the Arc training facility in 25 BBY along with his squad, which included Buckler, Niner, Blade, Torrent and Boltshot. Shortly afterwards, the ARC Troopers were put into stasis and remained that way for many years until 22 BBY, a few months after the Battle of Geonosis, when the Separatist army under the Merai, a Quarren leader, attacked Kamino. The ARC Troopers were unleashed and kicked the Seppies off the planet. Soon afterward, the ARC Troopers were augmented into the GAR army and were given positions of prestige. Ember and 13 other ARC troopers were assigned to the jedi general, Kaja Tallan's command. Ember was hesitant of working with jedi, since he had heard that his teacher, Jango Fett was killed by them. However, he later understood that the Jedi acted in defense which was justifiable. Ember would form a good relationship with the Jedi in the years to come. Meanwhile, in the army, Ember put his skills to the test and performed well training and leading his battle-ready men into combat on worlds like Mustafar, Boz Pity, and other territories in the Outer Rim. The Second Campaign on Ryloth A couple months later, it came to the Republic's attention that senator Orn Free Taa of the planet, Ryloth had been kidnapped and that the planet had turned entirely silent. the few remaining Republic troops on the planet had disappeared and there was no sign of civilians as well. Ember and Jedi generals Kaja Tallan and Adhektara and 10,000 troopers with armored support were sent to the planet of Ryloth. However, when they arrived there, they found a massive trap in wake. Somehow, the Separatist forces had captured the entire planet. Ember's men held their ground on the surface and managed to push the droid forces back, until reinforcements led by Jedi generals Skywalker, Secura and Crimson arrived. Though they had scored a stinging victory, the Blue Talon Legion suffered many casualties. In the battle itself, some of the clone leadership were killed including troopers Aquamal, Shocker, Flamer and Trec. Ember himself was wounded badly and forced to a medical ship immediately. Returning to the Field After a time in the bacta, Ember returned to full duty reinvigorated and much stronger than before. He was also promoted for his many victories, and rose to Marshall Commander as well as gaining a new army of 135,000 troops and 4 experienced commanders to help him, including Commanders Storm, Viper, Flash and Kane. However, he was still under the command of the jedi including General Tallan, Crimson, and Valena. In the battleground of the Clone Wars, Ember continued to prove his leadership skills leading his men against overwhelming odds on planets like Dantooine as well as Felucia. In the conflicts, Ember not only formed a deep bond with his brothers, the clones, but also with the Jedi who he became very loyal to. He respected them for their wisdom and battle prowess and he believed that the feeling was mutual. For that reason, Ember was often allowed to join in on the Jedi Council's meetings as well as guarding the temple on times of leisure. Nova War Though Ember engaged the Separatists on wide fronts for the most of his life, for 2 months, he was embroiled in a campaign against the smuggler/black market group, Nova Corporation, which was led by Xalandra Nova. Previously aligned with the Separatist army, this company which was embroiled in terrorism, and illegal smuggling, prostitution and extortion was revealed to the Republic government enforcement. The supreme chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine ordered Ember to attack the Corps, capture their leader and bring her alive to the Republic authorities. Quickly forming a plan, Ember, Storm and Kane landed on the planet of Ryloth and swiftly moved against Nova with about 30,000 men. They surrounded her tower and blew it up with orbital strike power. Meanwhile, Viper and dozens of the Republic naval vessels annihilated Nova’s trade ships and confiscated all smuggled goods. For weeks afterwards, Nova hid in her base on Mustafar while Ember’s men chased her troops and businessmen from one end of the Galaxy to the next, seizing their forts and supply stations. In the last three weeks of the campaign, Xalandra Nova assembled a massive counter attack and invaded a heavily armed Republic base on Ryloth. However, Ember and his entire army was already aware of their plans and at least 150,000 men were waiting by the time Nova arrived from the south and east. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Nova and her men retreated to their base on Mustafar. Ember raced to intercept; however he was forced to retreat because their cruisers became too spread out, while fighting Nova’s swift navy. The Republic would continue to attack Nova on her Mustafar base many times, but the losses of many clone troopers forced the Chancellor to withdraw his men. Nova Corporation would be left alone by the Galactic Republic for the rest of the war. Return to the Front After the campaign against Nova, Marshall Commander Ember returned to the war against the Separatists in the Outer Rim Sieges. During that time, Ember led his men on many fronts, chasing General Grievous from one system to the next. In the waning years of the Clone War, Ember remained strong in resolve, though he was sad as well. His brothers remained at his side as before, but the companionship trusted most was the one between him and his general Adhektara, who he trusted very much. Assault on the Separatist Leadership and Order 66. In the waning weeks of the Clone Wars, Ember, Adhektara, Kaja and their men raced to capture the Separatist capital of Raxus. On one final offensive, the Chancellor of the Republic ordered Ember to attack the city-planet with all of his troops, while General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council eliminated the droid general, Grievous. Therefore, 100,000 troopers of the 5th Sector Army, now battle-hardened, boarded their vessels and set out to invade the planet in a lightning raid. Coming out of hyperspace, The 5th Sector Army immediately began the attack on the Separatist blockade. For days, the Republic Fleet under the command of clone Commander Trid assailed the Separatist ships, but victory did not come until Ember's personal ship, the ''Liberty ''arrived. Plowing through the enemy dreadnaughts, the ''Liberty ''and the rest of the Republic navy headed for the surface of the planet. Quickly forming a plan, the Jedi and clone commanders moved swiftly to assault the Separatist capital on Raxus. Striking from all directions each clone commander pushed against all defenses. With 5,000 troopers, Ember and Jedi General Valena assaulted the main gates of Raxus along with fellow troopers Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Racer and Snap, covered by walker and fighter/bomber support. Before long, the outer defenses of the capital fell and all Separatist droids withdrew into the city, while the Republic armies pursued them. Striking without hesitation, Ember and his armies swarmed the streets, pushing aside all resistance. Victory was close and commanders Storm, Kane, Flash, Viper and Ember reclined in their landing zone on a hilltop, near the city with the Jedi generals in an observatory tower nearby. Personality Since he was put through an intense regimen of training on Kamino, Ember was born to be one of the best soldiers the Galaxy has ever known. He could even resist mind tricks from force users. However, he was not arrogant but rather selfless and compassionate. He did everything for others and did not hesitate to place himself in danger to prove this. Overall, his training saw him through all of his victories. Often oamount of rations, money, etc. During the time of his training, Ember was rather doubtful of his abilities and did not believe that he would be a good leader later on. However, Jango Fett, his teacher encouraged him greatly and taught him that it is a rough road to greatness. As an Arc Trooper, he was different from regular clone troopers typically in physical skill as well as independence. Ember was completely loyal to his superiors; however, he would sometimes voice his opinion to his Jedi Generals whenever he thought an order was unreasonable. As he served with the Jedi knights in the Clone War, Ember came to respect the Jedi in their wisdom, tactics and fighting styles, and the feeling was mutual. He would become extremely loyal to them later on. Ember believed in experience and unity, virtues that his teacher, Jango Fett, taught him. Therefore, he trained his troops heavily for months, so that they would have enough experience and camaraderie before heading out into combat. Ember thought very highly of his commanders who thought of him as a friend in turn. He also seemed to be really good friends with Adhektara Valena, the two of them interacting in a more casual manner occasionally, though Ember would insist on calling her Sir usually. Appearance. Height: 1.83 meters Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown Equipment As an ARC Trooper, Ember wore experimental Phase II Armor for the duration of the Clone Wars along with command pauldrons and kamas. He also had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of his helmet, which was also equipped with HUD radar sensors, datapads, as well as being able to scan the Holonet. Foremost of all the HUD systems had an internal communication system where Ember could just go on his own secure circuit and speak to his men without the enemy finding out. On his boots, Ember had Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters n mercy missions, he would help the civilians beyond the call of duty, including giving them a considerable which were more quick then the standard clone jetpack. Besides his armor, Ember had an impressive array of weaponry that he could use in any situation including: #2 DC-17A Blaster Pistols #1 DC-17 Blaster Rifle #Vibroblade #10 EMP Grenades #10 Thermo Detonators and charges. #Gas bombs #5 HX2 Antipersonnel Mines His gauntlets hid a variety of devices that he could use if he was disarmed: #Comlink #Cable launcher #Non-lethal contact stunners #BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser blaster #Velocity-7 Dart shooter #Mini concussion rocket launcher #Minature flamethrower #Fusion cutter #Field security overloader Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Leader Category:Blue Talon Legion